Tell Me It'll Be Alright
by xxBrokenxxAngelxx
Summary: Desperately clinging onto these memories that have no meaning anymore, they're helpless and alone. They're both searching for something to fill the gaping whole left in their hearts, someone to care for, someone who cares, someone to fix them. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Tell Me It'll Be Alright**

Disclaimer: I WISH Naruto belonged to me, that way I would know if Yondaime is Naruto's dad or the Akatsuki leader... And I'd know the name of Naruto's mom! And I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction...

Other Fics: Save Me and Change me –A Gaara/Naru fic. At least, for the moment. Angst.

_Author's Note_: _Angst of course. But a little cracky here and there. In my other fic, I didn't think it would be proper enough to squish in humour here and there, seeing as it's centered around Gaara-_

Gaara: What's that supposed to mean? I can be funny when I want to be funny

_Right. Anyways, seeing as I NEED to be cracky, or I lose it completely, I came up with this. It will be more angst then anything, so no need to worry, but there will be moments here and there where you'll be able to snort out a laugh. Of course, it's going for Sasu/Naru and probably some side romances, with my precious redhead, who of course will be in this fic. If you don't like stuff like this, then don't read. Simple as that._

_And on towards the ANGST! This is a pretty long first chapter, and I didn't like it that much once I finished writing it, but I wanted to set out the plot. The backround and stuff. Don't worry, next chapter, the two main characters will be around 12. _

_Some possible pairings I'm going for, other then the sure Sasu/Naru are:_

_(By the way, the ones with the 3 beside them are ones that I'm going for seriously. The other ones may just be random one moment things that I'm rather fond of. Sorta.. Maybe you can help me out find actual pairs for Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kankurou?)_

_3 Itachi/Orochimaru (What? It's cute!)_

_3 Neji/Gaara (I really want to write one . It's sort of a good pairing, don't you think?)_

_3 Shikamaru/Temari (What!? I love them!)_

_3 Iruka/Kaka (I love them, how could you not?)_

_Naru/Gaara (This'll be for a VERY short amount of time, just a little before it borders back to friendship.)_

_Sasu/Saku (This'll be more one sided then anything, seeing as the pink haired girl isn't my FAVOURITE character, but I'll be _somewhat_ kind to her.)_

_Sasu/Gaara (More or less, no, but eh, I'll keep my open mind…open! O.o)_

_Sasu/Kaka (This'll PROBABLY happen when I'm more or less at my cracky moments. I'm not a fan of it, but eh I'll probably make Kakashi hit on him or something o.O)_

_Kiba/Hinata (I swear, God knows. I love KIBAA so how could I not put him with her?)_

_Shino/Hinata (God knows. Probably not. Eh. God knows.)_

_Kiba/Shino (WOOT THIS'LL WORK FOR SURE! O.o Haha, I'll probably pair Hinata with Sakura o.O)_

_Hinata/Sakura (I just said that, didn't I? ...)_

_Ino/Sakura (Gah, I'm not good at writing girl/girl…so fuck that…)_

_Rukia/Ichigo (Wait..wrong anime…Oh well, I love them together! But they won't be in this fic, so don't worry .)_

_Kankurou/Sakon (Tee hee. Or Kankurou and Kiba? Hmm..)_

_Kiba/Ukon (O.o)_

_Gaara/Itachi (WOOT! O.o…um more or less NO.)_

_Gaara/Hinata (And get Neji all jealous tee hee…mwauahahahahah..)_

_Tenten/Rock Lee (I'm gonna let you get on to the story now…but don't fear, there'll be more!)_

_AkatsukiMembers/Other people (God knows?)_

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. If you do, review and send me motivation for the next chapter! I really like reviews. I really hope this doesn't suck.

* * *

**

Prologue: I tell myself again and again…It's not my fault. 

Part One

A blonde boy, around the age of 7 going on 8, sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes as he sat on a bed and looked at a picture of a man and a woman, both with intense blonde hair.

"Why'd you leave me, mommy? Daddy?" The boy questioned the inanimate object. "I feel so…hurt, but I can't get rid of it. I want to feel something else. No one wants me now. Why couldn't I protect you? Why?" The blonde put the photo frame onto the small corner table, face down. He looked at it.

"What was I worth, for you to protect me?" was the question on Naruto's mind that night, like most nights, as he crawled into bed and curled up under the thin sheets.

* * *

"_What-who are you?!"_

"_Arashi, what's going on?" The sound of footsteps, and then a woman gasping._

"_Take Naruto and run!" Three year old Uzumaki Naruto took tentative footsteps from his bedroom and peered into the living room._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Naruto, go with your-ugh-" There was a loud crash as the older man fell into the glass coffee table from the impact of the masked man with the bat. _

"_Arashi!!" Naruto's mom shrieked, and before Naruto knew it he had been grabbed up into his mom's arms and was now being carried down the hallway, at a pace he didn't think his mom was capable of. _

"_Mommy, wha…daddy?"_

"_Hush honey, please be quiet." The small boy realized his mom had tears on her cheeks, and this didn't do well to keeping him quiet at all._

"_Wha wrong? Mommy?"_

"_Hush baby, please." They heard a shout, and then a louder crash then before. Naruto jerked as he realized his mom had stopped running, but now facing the basement door. She looked the way they'd come from, yearningly for her husband, but a hand went out and wrenched open the basement door. _

_Pulling it shut behind her, she flew down the stairs, hugging the smaller child to her breast. _

_Once in the dark basement, the blonde lady wasted no time to adjust to the dark, but quickly ran past the storage rooms and the many toys scattered across the room. Once she reached her destination deep in the basement, the sound of the basement door was heard creaking open._

"_Naruto, you can't make a sound, please." The mother of the frightened child harshly whispered, almost desperately. The child looked up at the young woman, and nodded._

_A door was opened to reveal a small packed closet, which smelled like moth balls. To his utter dismay, Naruto found himself lowered to his feet and then gently pushed into the closet. He opened his mouth to whine before suddenly remembering his mother's sharp words._

_Quietly, he let himself be shut in the gloomy, smelly, and shadowing closet. He let his back hit the far end of it, and stared at the door that had just been shut. There were footsteps. Then a loud smash. Then thuds. Small blue eyes widened as there were sudden cries, whimpers, and a scream from what sounded like his mother. _

_Hands clamped themselves onto small ears, eyes squeezed themselves shut, and knees buckled and gave away._

_Hours later, the small blonde was found, shivering, whimpering, crying, and hugging his knees in the corner of the closet, the stench strong in the air._

_The policewoman was at a loss for words, at how to tell this 3 year old boy he was now an orphan. But she didn't have to._

_Little Uzumaki Naruto already knew. And he also knew that he didn't do a thing to stop it.

* * *

_

Part Two

There was a loud crash outside of a sound asleep boy's room. Onyx eyes flew open as an 8 year old was awoken. The boy stared at the ceiling for a couple seconds, not daring to move.

There were some voices. Mom. Dad.

Brother.

Why was it so cold? Hadn't he closed the window?

There was another crash. The sound of his brother's loud and angry voice. Breaking glass. The small boy was shivering now. What was going on? Should he get up?

_Could _he get up?

_Did he want to get up?_

Sasuke sat up and started to throw the quilt off his little body when his brother's voice was heard again, loud and clear to his ears.

"YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE COOPING ME UP AND GIVING ME A FUCKING GUIDELINE FOR MY LIFE, HOPING I'LL FOLLOW IT! YOU'RE A PATHETIC NAÏVE BUNCH OF FOOLS IF YOU THINK I'M AGREEING TO THIS SHIT!"

Sasuke winced with each swear word his brother screamed. Itachi was always like this when he came home late. He usually reeked of those forbidden drinks that were handed out during banquets. His eyes were always red, and he was always shouting when he came home. Always at Mother and Father. Never at him, no, but sometimes it scared him. He was always afraid Itachi wouldn't be there in the morning.

But his mom and dad usually have him calmed down by then.

So how was this time any different?

Was it that Itachi wasn't slurring? That he didn't sound drunk? Or…was it that his father wasn't yelling back but his words were calm, trying to reason with Itachi? Or was it the fact that he could hear his mother sobbing in an attempt to be quiet?

Why did this time feel more serious then the others? Maybe it was because Itachi had been acting different lately. Even towards him.

Sasuke's feet hit the ground as he got up from his bed. He hesitated, staring at the door.

"Brother…" He mumbled under his breath, fear coursing through the 8 year old's veins. Fear for his brother. Fear that his father would get too angry. Fear that his brother would leave him, alone. Finally, as he'd been threatening most of his life.

A hand was on the doorknob, turning it almost against Sasuke's will. He opened the door and found his feet pulling him out into the hallway. He took two steps down the hallway before-

"I'M LEAVING!" Sasuke's flinched as the two words almost shook the house. His feet pulled him to the end of the hallway, to the stairs. His hands planted themselves onto the railing, and confused, pained black eyes looked over the railing and downstairs towards the front door.

He spotted his brother immediately; Itachi stood in front of the door, facing it, almost shaking. His mother and father stood in the doorway of the living, not making any actions to stop their oldest son. Why weren't they stopping him?

"Don't do this." Sasuke's eyes flew to his mother who had whispered this. There were tears falling down her pretty face.

What had happened? Why wasn't father reasoning with Itachi, and telling him to turn around? Mother never cried; she always made tea.

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason." Itachi stated. Sasuke wondered if he imagined the quiver in the last word. Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly angry at his older brother for making their mom cry.

"We-we-love.."

"Don't give me that shit!" Itachi whipped around, eyes flashing. Sasuke took a step back at the rage evident in his older brother's eyes, prying his small hands from the railing and stumbling back. Noticing the small movement, the black eyes of a 16 year old flew up into the darkness of the upper floor, staring at the railing. Staring right at him. His look softened.

The hands that had been clenched opened, and Itachi Uchiha looked at the small boy attempting to hide in the darkness, with pain in his eyes.

"What are you looking at, Itachi?" The father of the two boys suddenly asked, looking in the same direction.

There was a ringing from the older boy's pocket suddenly, piercing through the tense air.

Pulling out his cell, and ignoring his father's question, Itachi opened it and put it to his ear.

"Yes? I'm coming you morons, wait for me. No D, there aren't any problems. I'm about to go ask him, I almost forgot. I don't need you guys to come in, no. I have nothing that I want to take back, at least nothing of important value. What do you mean money?"

So he was really leaving? Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and started down the stairs. Then he stopped. Nothing of important value?_ What about me? Take me with you! Don't leave me with dad!_

"No, I'm not bringing money. Listen, I'll talk when I come outside, what's the freaking hurry? Okay, dudes, this is completely killing the drama here. Yes, I was planning on making a scene before I left." Another pause.

"Itachi, get a hold of yourself-" The father of the boy spoke up but Itachi cut him off.

"Shut up, you bastard, the only reason I'm staying here for the moment is for Sasuke." He glared at the older man. Then he jerked as the person on the phone said something.

"What?" His mother gasped and looked up to find the small boy on the first step going down, staring at Itachi, with tears rolling down his pale face.

"What do you mean you're putting me on hold!? I don't have time for this!" Itachi said exasperatedly, before slamming the phone shut and dropping it into the pocket of his baggy black pants.

"Oh Sasuke-chan, come here." His mother called, and Sasuke turned to look at his mom only to find his father in the way.

"You do not need to see your disgrace of a brother making a fool of himself; go back to bed."

"No-n-Nii-san let me come! Brother!" Sasuke struggled to push past the older man and get to his brother.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" His father demanded, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back forcefully.

"I-I want to go with-" In his upset state, just the thought of Itachi leaving had confused and completely scattered the thoughts of the younger boy, not knowing what he was saying, but knowing that he wanted to be with Itachi, his older brother, the brother that had always been there for him when he needed him-

"Leave him, let him come!" Itachi now said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Sasuke, what has gotten into you?" The smaller boy grunted as he was shoved back again.

"Fugaku!" His mother cried out sternly through her tears. "Leave him be!"

"And let him go with the-with-"

"If that's what he wants, it isn't our right to take it away from him, lest he be holed up here and end up like Itachi!"

"Mikoto, he isn't like his brother."

"Not yet at least!"

There was a honk outside. Then a knock on the door. Sasuke fell silent.

"Impatient bastards." Itachi grumbled. He looked over his father's shoulder at the little boy. "You coming or not, kid?"

"D-Don't go." It was barely a whisper, but the older Uchiha brother heard him.

"Guess you aren't ready yet. No point in forcing you, I guess. You'd just whine if it was against your will, wouldn't you?" Itachi wasn't scolding him. Itachi wasn't even mad, or making fun of him. He stated the facts, and was maturely looking over his brother, as he always did.

"Nii-san." Sasuke muttered, looking at his brother, respecting him, but torn between what to do.

"C'mere," he opened his arms, and with force he knew would be lectured about later, Sasuke pushed past his father and ran to his brother, falling into the hug.

"Will you be back?"

"You'll see me at school, I'm not dropping out." The older Uchiha whispered into the smaller one's hair. "Don't let dad bring you down. I'll check up on you when he isn't home, don't worry, kay?"

Sasuke grabbed onto the back of his brother's black shirt, holding it tight and subconscious of the fact that his tears were staining the other ones shirt. "Sorry I couldn't come, nii-san."

Itachi stood up, bringing Sasuke with him, and smiled fondly at the younger brother. "Take care, aright? Of yourself and mother."

Sasuke nodded and let himself gently be put back onto his feet. Itachi ruffled the boy's hair, and then his phone started ringing again.

"Aright, I'm leaving. See ya bitches. See you, Sasuke." Itachi turned around, pulled the door open, and Sasuke saw a car in the driveway surrounding the fountain. There was a blonde boy in the front passenger seat, and along other boys, someone who looked much older then Itachi, at least by five years, was facing the mansion, leaning against the door.

He had almost golden eyes, long slick hair, passing his shoulders, and pale, so much paler then Sasuke's own, skin.

"Ready, Ittie boo?" The man pulled his face into a smirk, but there was clear concern in his voice. His voice, which would have resembled a snake if snakes could talk. Just hearing him had caused goosebumps on Sasuke's small arms.

"Course, Cockroach."

"Dude, how do you get Cockroach from Orochimaru?"

"God knows." Itachi said, laughing as he jumped the couple steps from the porch and proceeded towards the car, replying to the boy with almost blue tinted skin who'd just asked the question.

The man with long hair raised an eyebrow at Itachi, who stood in front of him; looking more carefree then Sasuke'd ever seen him.

"Are you, really?"

"Yes. Stop babying me." Itachi grumbled. Sasuke looked out the door and before he knew it, he'd started down the porch and fell short at the last step, close enough to the group. The man with gold eyes looked at him. Sasuke shivered.

"And your little brother?"

"He's not ready. He will be. Not yet."

"Of course."

"Let's go." Itachi suddenly said, as if he'd just thought of something, and jumped over the door into the back seat. Squishing himself between a redhead boy and a girl with blue hair.

"I'm glad the whole gang didn't come, woulda been more drama then worth it." Itachi said lightly, but Sasuke saw him looking over worriedly at the man named Orochimaru, who hadn't moved from his spot.

The creepy man stared at Sasuke, who blinked.

"Uchiha, I'm going to have a word with your delightful family."

Itachi's eyes widened, and his eyes snapped up towards the man who was now walking towards Sasuke, towards the house.

"What? Oro, don't!"

"It'll take less then a minute. Deidara start the car."

* * *

_Kay, I'll admit it, that's a crappy place to end, and I could've gone on, but for a prologue, it seemed longer then it should be. Plus I felt unfair to Naruto, that Sasuke's version was so much longer...(shrugs) Eh._

_Review and Gaara'll give you his cookie! (:_


	2. You Know NOTHING

**Tell Me It'll Be Alright**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Other Naruto Fics: Save Me and Change Me

_Warnings: Angst. Not much here. Somewhat cracky at times. I'm a fan of shipping, but nothing yet. Don't worry, I like laughing. I also like Gaara. However, this ships more or less SasuNaru._

_Other shipping will come. Of course. Please review ____. I'll make the next update longer!_

_The last chapter just explained stuff, and gave a beginning to some things that will show up later. Don't worry, Orochimaru will come back, and everything that happened will come up. Reviews are what motivate me to typing all that out ._

**Tell Me It'll Be Alright**

**Chapter One: You Know NOTHING.**

Part One

"_Naruto-kun, here's your breakfast."_

"_But I'm going to be late!"_

"_But I prepared your ramen-"_

"_Ramen!? I love you mom!"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh…" Naruto turned, shoving his face into his pillow, trying to ignore the sound of his alarm, but it wouldn't cease. "Fuck." Was an audible mumble heard from the pillow the blonde had his face in.

BIBEEP BIBEEP BIBEEP (A/N: My clock does this…it changes, getting from annoying to just plain bitchy.)

"Damn it.." Naruto sat up, and groggily wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. He looked at the pillow, noticing the small dark spot that had formed from when his mouth had been-

BIBEEPBIP BIBEEPB-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto shouted savagely at the small electronic, before picking up the pillow he'd been staring at and whacking the screeching item until it hit the floor. Giving it another smack with the pillow, it slid under the bed, the sound subsiding considerably.

Sighing and knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to bed now, the 12 year old blonde pulled himself to his feet and stood, facing the window. The sky was orange.

Naruto yawned and looked around the cluttered apartment. Donation of Iruka-Sensei. Umino Iruka, his English teacher, and one of the student guidance counsellors.

And the closest thing the blonde had to a father.

Part Two

The phone was ringing. A brunette, so much more mature then he'd once been, gracefully tossed his hand onto the phone on his side table and picked it up. He'd used to pick up the whole phone and throw it across the room.

He had a more calm and rational technique now, for his stupid brother who thought he had to wake him up every fucking morning of a school day.

Sasuke Uchiha dropped the phone back onto the receiver, hanging up on the voice.

"Fucking bastards. They fucking know I can fucking wake up on my own." Sitting up and shaking his head so that the long strands of black hair were no longer in his eyes, the 13 year old stared at the wall opposite of him.

Pushing away the sheets, Sasuke smoothly got onto his feet and took a couple long strides to his washroom.

Once he'd cleaned up, taken a shower, and changed into his school clothes, the boy picked up his school bag and opened the door to his room. He took a step out into t hallway, closing the door behind him. It was quiet.

It was familiar. His mother had started to work a little more then a year ago, and his father usually had full time. His mother would be home by the time Sasuke got back from school. His father would be home by the time Sasuke got ready for bed.

Shifting the light bag on his back, he'd finished all his work in class the day before, Sasuke made his way down the hallway. He looked at the kitchen, and the plate with the toast and eggs on it.

She always prepared him breakfast. Even when she knew perfectly clearly that he never ate it and it was always one of brother's friends who ate it. They would come to pick him up. Like they'd had for the past couple months, since Sasuke'd been robbed of his safety that fateful night once, walking to school.

Part Three

_His name was Umino Iruka. The lady had told Naruto that he was a kind man who was interested in adopting him. Naruto, aged 9, rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be adopted. The only people he wanted to be with were his mother and father. Why wouldn't they tell him how to get to his parents? There must've been a way_

_He only wanted his mom. His dad. Not some person named Urina Imuka. Or whatever it was. _

_He didn't even know him, why would he want to adopt him? Little Naruto was mature for his age, he'd been through enough to know what these adults were like. They'd play around with him and once they got bored with the way he acted, they'd want him gone. Mom and dad never wanted him gone when Naruto played._

_Mom and dad always loved him. None of these stupid adults were like that._

"_Sweetie, he's coming in now. He wants to talk to you. Get to know you." The lady talking to him had a strain in her smile. She wanted to get rid of him too. None of them wanted him._

_Angry tears rushed to his eyes, burning. Why? Why did they want to get rid of him? _

_Why wasn't Naruto good enough? _

_The lady opened the door to the 'interview' room the adults called it, and smiled at Naruto before giving the man outside a look that told him to prepare for the worst. The man walked and the lady walked out._

_The door closed behind the man._

_The man had a big scar across his face. Naruto glared at him. The tanned adult smiled at him. _

"_Hi. I'm Umino Iruka. I want to be able to adopt you, and take you into my house, and care for you, Naruto." There was an awkward silence at the end of his sentence. The smile wavered._

_Naruto continued to glare. "No you don't. You want nothing to do with me. No one does." The tears were gone. Just the anger was left now._

_The smile disappeared from the grown-ups face. A curious look was left, mixed with confusion. _

"_What?"_

"_Hmph, see? You already hate me." Naruto tried not to feel the sudden pang as he said these words. He turned his back to the man._

"_But I've already-"_

"_See if I care! I'll be back here anyways, so it doesn't matter." Tears spilled and rolled down the scarred cheeks of the small boy. No. He would not cry._

_Aw too late, wasn't it?_

"_Well…I don't want to take you against your wishes.."_

"_No! You're lying!" The boy whipped around and pointed at the older man. "You just don't want to take me at all!"_

_The older man looked at him, sincerely._

_Suddenly, Naruto felt a chill go down his spine as he realized this man was as alone as him. How he knew, the small blonde didn't know. _

_The blonde found himself sobbing, falling to his knees, and wondering why, if there was a God, he would let people feel so bad inside._

_Arms wrapped around him, warmth and something else surrounding the air, and the little blonde looked up into concerned but affectionate eyes._

_If there was a God, maybe he made people feel bad so that they can be with other people who felt bad, and they can all be happy together?_

**

* * *

**


	3. It hurts, it really does

**Tell Me It'll Be Alright**

Disclaimer: Same as previous.

Other Naruto Fics: Save Me and Change Me

_Warnings: Angst. Not much here. Somewhat cracky at times. I'm a fan of shipping, but nothing yet. Don't worry, I like laughing. I also like Gaara. However, this ships more or less SasuNaru._

_Other shippings will come. Of course. Please review! I'm easily motivated! Just busy.._

_Author's Note: I wrote this at different parts of the night, and not all at once, so I'm not sure if it flows perfectly. However, I have to admit I had fun writing it. I hope you have as much fun reading it._

To clear up some things:

Naruto now: 12  
Sasuke now: 13  
Itachi now : 20  
Orochimaru: 28

When Itachi left home, Sasuke was 8, and when Naruto was crying, he was 7, going on eight. Naruto lost his parents a long time ago, before Sasuke 'lost' his brother. Right now, pity Naruto, somewhat. But there'll be a time to pity Sasuke as well. Not yet, though. Right now everything is mild.

Oh, and, I didn't mean on completely leaving you hanging with the whole Sasuke losing his safety a few nights ago bit somewhere in the last chapter. It sounded more dramatic then it should've been. Apologies. And there's another note at the bottom. :)

**Chapter Two: It hurts, it really does.**

Part One

_Sasuke watched the man with long hair approach him. Well the house, but it seemed to the boy it was him. Golden eyes fixed them upon onyx ones. Then...was it? A small smile?_

"_You look just like him." The voice was soft, hissing, but somewhat reassuring, from when he'd first heard it. _

"_I...I.."_

_The eyes rested on his own for a second and then he turned his attention over his shoulder, to the two adults behind him, still in the doorway. _

"_Oro.." The voice was timid, something Sasuke never heard before in his brother's tone. Timid, pleading, but soft._

"_You. Disgraces. To your children, above all." Piercing. The man was suddenly frightening, his voice deadly. Sasuke flinched slightly._

"_Don't you dare-" Sasuke's father started, only to be cut in with a-_

"_Dare what? Insult you, when your son is already in my car?" The man took a step closer to Sasuke, almost beside him, but his gaze, as calm and indifferent as his face appeared, his gaze was fiery._

"_He'll be back." It was his dad talking, Sasuke realized. His dad sounded angry, but so sad. Was mother crying, though?_

_There was a small laugh. "Excuse me? He'll be back? What, is that a father's intuition?" Sasuke didn't have to look up to see the smirk on the man's face. He was staring at Itachi's face, oddly pale._

"_Don't make it worse, Oro." He called out, and then a guy with blonde hair, tied up, slung his arm over Itachi's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry about him, he knows best!"_

_Sasuke stared at his brother, who was now looking at Deidara, almost smiling. _

_Suddenly Sasuke almost let out a cry as a hand dropped on his shoulder. _

"_Take care of this one, he's still with you. Itachi's gone. Don't scar this one as well."_

_Sasuke looked up at the other man, who didn't bother to look down at Sasuke. For some reason the eight year old wanted him to look at him. The man had the air of...a hero. A villain too, but a hero nonetheless._

_What sense did that make? The boy wondered a second later._

"_I'll take care of him. Try to figure out, old man, what you did wrong. I think your wife knows, but you still don't. When you do know, I hope it's not too late." For a split second, the long haired man glanced down at the boy staring hardly at him, and they met. Sasuke felt dislike fill him up, this man, this...man was yelling at his parents, after, after stealing his brother!_

_Sasuke jerked away from the man who frowned, clearly confused._

"_You're not taking me away! I don't care what daddy does, I still love them." Sasuke heard himself, and felt sudden rage at his brother too. "You're a wimp, Itachi! You run away from your problems, even though you told me never to! You-you-LIAR!"_

_Comprehension settled in gold eyes, still focused on the small boy, now panting, and stepping backwards, in a scrambled run towards his parents, before turning around and flinging himself into his mother's arms, who stood behind his father, who stood, rigid, eyes flashing at the man who was taking away his son. _

"_What are you, you don't look even to be about 25?"_

"_Actually, you're correct. I'm 24."_

"_Itachi's 16. What can you do with him?"_

"_Much more then you were able too. I, at least, won't try to make him into a trophy for my own uses."_

(A/N: Slight irony...seeing as that's not how Roachikins is in real life )

"_He'll run from you too."_

_The man suddenly smiled, a sincere but sceptical smile._

"_No he won't."_

_Sasuke wondered what the man knew that his dad didn't._

_Then the man whipped around, went back towards the car, and stopped in front of it, looking at Itachi, who was staring at the family he was leaving._

"_Second thoughts?"_

"_None whatsoever." Itachi's face pulled into a smirk, and he looked up at the man who jumped into the front seat, elegantly throwing his legs over the door, and finally settling in._

"_Well say bye, we're off." The car started, Sasuke looked back to see his brother staring at him, his eyes not one bit regretful, but reassuring._

_Sasuke glared, not caring if that was probably the last day he would see his brother for...forever! _

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke threw open the door, and his breath caught in his throat. That's why no one had bothered to ring the doorbell. 

Orochimaru, the man from that night before, sat in the front seat of a red Porsche, the one he seemed to be driving today for he had many, and was staring ahead.

Where was Itachi? He usually came with Orochimaru, along with Deidara, but right now neither seemed to be there. Oh hell no, he was not getting in the same car with that asshole.

But Sasuke found himself running towards the car, with another intention.

"What the hell did you do to It-" Sasuke started to shout, before falling silent at the calm gaze he received.

Sasuke knew by now that no matter how much he hated the other man for taking away his brother, _his_ Itachi, he wouldn't let a scratch on him. He took care of Itachi, and Sasuke knew it. He loved Itachi. Itachi loved him.

Sasuke remembered having walked into the mall once, with a preppy pink haired girl who he considered friend, and seeing them, the soft touches, loving caressing looks and then how Itachi'd leaned upwards, pressing his lips towards the older man, who gently took him into his arms and...and..

Another reason Sasuke disliked the man.

"Are you going to get in?" The silky voice asked, still staring into black orbs of disgust.

"I think I'll walk." Sasuke said nastily, eyes narrowing. An elegant eyebrow raised on the mans face.

"You think so. You'd prefer that?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort when he realized he had only five minutes to get to school when he'd left the house.

He closed his mouth and threw his bag into the back seat, opening the door to the right passenger seat in the front.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled, hating to apologize, but he knew it was the better thing to do. He flopped down onto the seat beside the man he didn't like.

"No need." Not a second after he'd said these to words, Sasuke felt his head slam into the head of the seat, as the older man stepped on the gas.

"What the hell-" Sasuke spluttered and grabbed his seatbelt and locked himself in.

"You're going to be late. You haven't been late yet. Itachi would kill me."

"You're an idiot! We're going to die!"

"That's a bit extreme." Sasuke flushed at these words. The other voice was tinted with amusement. To his relief the first intersection had a red light. The car came to a gradual stop, just feet away from the actual line.

"You're a horrible driver." Sasuke said, calmly.

"You're going to be late."

"You stole my brother."

There was a pause.

"What?" The other man sounded stunned. Sasuke noticed that the other man had gone ashen at his words. _How did this affect him?_ Sasuke desperately hoped the man hadn't heard him.

Sasuke felt himself burning up and felt golden eyes staring at him, almost incredulously. Sasuke didn't reply, staring ahead.

"Uchiha,"

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd said that. He hadn't mentioned that night to his brother for almost two years. What was he doing now?

And this wasn't even his brother!

"Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the car jerk, moving forwards. Slower now.

"Never mind I said that."

"Is that what you think?" Without missing a beat.

"You could have _stopped_ him!" Sasuke's eyes flew open to a glare and he realized he'd shouted that last part out.

"W-What..?" Orochimaru was frowning, but still watching the road.

"You weren't _supposed_ to support him. We all loved him, even Dad, and you stole him away from us."

"I..?" Orochimaru didn't seem to know how to end his sentence.

Sasuke felt his eyes well up in tears that he hadn't cried for so long.

"I hate you for that." Sasuke whispered, looking away. What was wrong with him? Crying too? Why was he letting everything out now? Maybe this was the impact of sitting next to someone like Orochimaru, alone, in a car.

Without his brother.

Without Itachi.

But what did it matter? He was _always _'without Itachi', wasn't he?

Orochimaru didn't say anything, but he pulled the car over, and stopped. He looked with confusion and almost concern at the smaller boy, brooding, onyx eyes shining.

There was a long pause.

Sasuke looked up at the older man, who continued to stare ahead, frowning.

"What did you stop for? I'm-I'm going to be late." Sasuke heard his voice break. He wouldn't cry, though. Not in front of him.

"Do you think that I stole him away?" His voice was low, hard to hear, but Sasuke heard it.

"Well, what else were you doing?"

"He would've left anyways."

Sasuke opened his mouth, before he realized that was the truth.

"But.."

"I thought it would've been better if he came to someone he knew, and trusted, someone who cared for him, then onto the streets where.."

He didn't have to finish. Sasuke, with a jolt, realized he had hurt the other man's feelings. Had Orochimaru _really_ not been able to sense the mistrust and hatred radiating off Sasuke all these years? The obvious distaste?

"I thought you knew that." The older man said softly. Sasuke bit his lower lip. It was true. Itachi would have left anyways.

And he probably wouldn't ever have come back.

And knowing Itachi, he would've died on the third night alone. Sasuke knew his brother wouldn't be able to fend for himself, if anything, he would mess himself up even more.

"Sasuke, I don't care what your parents think, but its you that Itachi cares for, so incredibly much. I care for you, indirectly too, I guess. Not because if something happened to you, Itachi would be a wreck, but because of all the things I've heard of you, through him. Your opinion of me; that matters. Not for Itachi, but for me."

Sasuke looked up to see those eyes staring at him.

"I'm going to be late." Was all he could say.

There was a blink from the other.

"O-Okay." Orochimaru looked up to the road and started up the car. Sasuke wondered if this was the first time the man had ever opened up to someone other then Itachi.

"Deidara wanted to come. To pick you up. I was going to say yes, so that I could deal with Itachi, and make him chicken noodle soup, which for some reason he really wanted, but then I realized that leaving Deidara with you would probably give Itachi a heart attack. I mean, besides myself. That man is hell on wheels." The man seemed to be talking for the sake of it.

"Of course, there was always the possibility of ignoring you completely, 'forgetting', but...if anything had happened, like that once.."

"I can take care of myself," Sasuke mumbled, "I'm not stupid."

"I know that, but its not you we don't trust." A slight pause.

"I could have handled him."

"If I hadn't gotten thrown that mugger off you, and if Itachi hadn't beat him to pulp, and if Deidara hadn't thrown you into the car, would you have gotten away with only that bleeding lip and black eye?"

"But.."

"I don't know why your parents can't see this. Your father, being chief of the police, would _obviously_ have enemies.." The man was now muttering to himself, angrily. And then the hood pulled itself on. Sasuke looked wordlessly at the agitated older man.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

Sasuke sighed and placed his forehead on the window. He was going to be _so_ late.

Part Two

Uzumaki Naruto walked down the familiar sidewalk, kicking a small rock that he'd been abusing since he'd come out of the apartment building.

It sucked that Iruka had to go to school so early today, but apparently there was a new teacher he had to show around. Usually the blonde got a ride. No such luck today.

Oh, but that's not to say Naruto wasn't active. He loved running, loved walking, loved anything related to gym. But whenever he didn't get a ride, almost always, Naruto would be late.

And that dragged down all his spirits.

Not to mention, he was only living off half a ramen bowl that morning. Short of time, Naruto had hurried out of his apartment. And now he was drudging down this road. With a sky so grey it was obvious it would rain later on the-

"Great. Just fucking great. Fuck. It's always something like this, isn't it, God?" Naruto stared up at the skies, in which were throwing drops of water at him. For some reason, the rain, which he was usually in love with, his friend, his breath, the rain was against him today. For some reason, Naruto felt unreasoned anger at the sky.

At the world.

Naruto realized he had stopped. He didn't care. He stared up at the sky.

"I hate you." Naruto whispered, once tensed, but not anymore. He was staring calmly at the sky. His parents were probably looking down on him.

_Why weren't they here though?_

_Why isn't anyone here, to distract me from this horrible life?_

Naruto stared blankly at the sky, barely breathing._  
_

"You're from Konoha Junior High, aren't you?" Harsh and hoarse, a deadly air to the tone, someone asked.

Naruto whipped around, and in his dazed state he wished randomly for a sword.

He stared at a redhead. A popular redhead. At least one of the popular boys in all the cliques gathered in the high school Naruto was planning on going to. His name, Naruto didn't know. Started with a G or something. He was two years older. Maybe older. Naruto didn't remember. Homosexual, apparently. Still loved by girls.

Naruto went to Konoha Junior High. All the girls in the year older then him, he was in Grade 7, all they could talk about were the boys in Konoha High. That was how Naruto had heard of this boy.

Kohl, or eyeliner, was heavily put on under icy turquoise eyes. The rain didn't seem to be affecting the effect. Icy turquoise eyes which regarded him unconcernedly.

The hair was messy, but stuck to his head from the rain. Strands in his face, only somewhat strengthening the effect of Death on the boy. Skin so pale, Naruto wondered how one could live off such little blood. His hands were in his pockets and he stood elegantly, staring at Naruto.

"Move, would you? Or walk. You're going to be late." What? He cared?

"And you won't?" Naruto retorted, narrowing his eyes, and not budging a bit.

"No. I won't. My brother has already gone to High School, where he will inform the secretary to call the principal of our school and tell him I will be late, and my sister, before she left, called my dad informing him as well to call and say that I would be late. She's given a valid excuse, as I trust, so I'll be perfectly fine. You on the other hand.."

"How do you know that I-" Naruto started, infuriated at this boy's formal tone-

"Don't lie." Anger. Eyes narrowed.

Naruto fell silent.

The boy walked past him briskly, slightly brushing Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stared after him.

The injustice of it all overwhelmed him. How did someone...someone like _him_ get to be so popular, where he, Naruto, was perfectly nice and he only had a few friends, and next to _no one_ worshipping the ground he walked on? Sure he was older, and didn't even go to the same school, but...

What made him so great?

Naruto felt his eyes burn, and wondered if the rain was mixing in with his tears now?

"What's the point?" Naruto breathed, suddenly. The redhead stopped walking. Naruto stared at the figure ahead of him, dismayed to how he could have heard him.

"Of what?" The boy questioned back, not bothering to turn.

"Of-" Naruto desperately choked back, _'life'_ and clenched his fists. "going to school, when I'm already late? I could just be later, and it would be the same."

"If you put in some sort of effort, it'll be all the better." The boy seemed to have an immediate answer.

"I have. It doesn't work out." Naruto didn't know to what he was replying to. "It gets worse. It's getting worse. It hurts."

The other boy paused. He didn't seem to understand from where Naruto was coming.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

A slight turn of the head.

"You...hang out with Shika's group, don't you?"

_Shika's group? Was Shikamaru popular too? Was Naruto apart of a clique, too?_

"Wha-"

"The genius kid, Shikamaru Nara."

"Yeah...I guess I hang out with him." Naruto frowned under the gaze of the other boy.

"Ah." The boy stared at him a bit longer. "Come."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"To school. You're late, yes, but if you go now, you won't miss your classes. If you try to reach now, you might not lose the chance of learning something. Something new. Something that might be applicable for your future. Near future."

Naruto stared at him blankly. The boy was waiting for him. He was staring at him.

Naruto felt himself take a step forward, and then continue to do so, until he was at the redhead's side. The boy glanced at him, and proceeded to walk, now with Naruto at his side.

"Gaara Subaku."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto whispered, feeling bashful.

"Pleasure."

"Yeah.."

Part Three

Gaara Subaku watched the small blonde beside him, staring at his feet as he walked. He was quite intriguing. This was probably the blonde that had had his parents killed, right before his eyes at a young age.

This was probably the blonde that lived on his own, even at his age.

This was probably the blonde that was so broken inside, but so happy on the outside.

But Gaara knew one thing, this blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, was someone worth troubling over. Inexplicably, the blonde had asked Gaara, subconsciously obviously, what the point of life was.

Naruto had asked, in his own direct way, '_What's the point of life, since we're all going to die in the end, anyway?"_

And Gaara didn't know if his answer had gotten through to the boy. The way he had meant it to. Gaara glanced at the boy beside him again, and felt a pang somewhere in his chest. His heart, was it? No, that wasn't possible.

But something was worrisome about this boy. Something.

* * *

**I seriously wasn't planning on putting Gaara in this chapter. But I couldn't deny him anymore!! It just happened! It's a bit long, sorry about that. And, if you think Gaara sounds a bit mature for his age, think again, remember his past? I'm not going to change that part of him too much. And, well, I think I thought like that in Grade 8, I'm going to 10 now, but eh.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please, tell me if there's anything you don't like. Don't flame, but I'd like to make it better. I love Reviews, anyhow. :) I'm going to be leaving the country in two days, so I thought I should update one of my fics. Ooh, and I have another fic, Gaara centered. Somewhat canon. (: Check it out, if you will!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
